Dresses and Army Men
by hhwgv
Summary: Dean brings his little sister, Sam, to her first day of Kindergarten. I was talking with someone on Tumblr about how cute and protective Dean would be if he had a little sister instead of a little brother. I couldn't stop thinking about it and had to write this. Reviews are appreciated!


His dad always told him that when he first found out he was going to have a sibling, Dean was sure that it was going to be a boy. He wanted a little brother so they could play with cars and trucks together. He didn't want to play with dolls and whatever else girls played with. But when the due date came around, his mom had a little girl. When his dad brought him to see the baby, he refused to look at it. Dean demanded that it be put back and his parents get him a brother instead.

Now, over five years later, Dean loved his little sister more than anything. At first glance, everyone assumed Sam was a girly-girl. She loved to wear pink and wear dresses, but she also liked getting dirty and playing with cars and army men. Today was her first day of Kindergarten. Sam was so excited about starting school, she had her clothes picked out and everything. "De, I want a ponytail," Sam demanded and shoved a pink bow into her brother's hand.

Sam sat on one of the chairs in the hotel room and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean grabbed the brush off of the dresser and swept his sister's hair into a ponytail. He had mastered styling Sam's hair. He had been brushing and braiding her hair daily since she was little. Just last week, Sam managed to get bubblegum stuck in the front of her hair and Dean had to cut it out. He tried to give her bangs, and they didn't look half bad.

"C'mon Sammy, you don't want to be late for your first day," Dean insisted, picking up her little pink backpack and handing it to her. She eagerly grabbed it and put it on her shoulders.

They went outside and Sam ran ahead of Dean. He was always a little bit paranoid about his little sister getting hurt. He hurried to catch up with her and took her hand. "You have to stay beside me," he told her. Dean had to make sure that Sam didn't stop and play with the bugs she saw on the sidewalk.

When they got to the school, Dean dropped Sam off at the Kindergarten classroom. She waved excitedly at Dean before he left to go to his own class.

/

At the end of the day, Dean went to get Sam and bring her home. "How was your first day of school, Sammy?" Dean asked, taking her hand.

"We played house and blocks and they have a table with sand!" Sam exclaimed before stopping to pick up a ladybug that was crawling on the sidewalk. "Look! A ladybug!" She held it up to Dean's face.

"Cool! How many spots does it have?" Dean smiled. Sam loved ladybugs. Every time she saw one, she'd pick it up and count the spots. She always wanted to keep them and have a collection, but when she found out that they'd die if she kept them in a jar, she decided to let them go.

"Uhm… one, two, three, four, five…" Sam counted under her breath. "Six!" She exclaimed. She bent down and put the ladybug down in the grass. They only walked a little ways before Sam was distracted by something else. Dean let her play with whatever she found. They were in no hurry to get back to the hotel.

Dean looked down when Sam tugged on his hand. "Can I have a piggy back ride?" She asked, peering up at her brother with her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

Dean bent down in response and Sam leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He jumped, making Sam giggle. "Let's go, Sammy," he laughed, spinning around in a circle. They didn't have what most people would call a 'normal' life, so Dean did all he could do to keep his baby sister happy. He would do anything for her, it was his job to keep her safe.

"Wait, De, stop!" Sam cried when she saw a cat walking towards them on the sidewalk. Dean let her off of his back and watched as she slowly walked towards the cat. He could hear her cooing something at the cat, but he couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. The cat had stopped walking and was standing completely still, staring at Sam. She crept forward, hand extended. Finally she was close enough to pet it, and to Dean's surprise, the cat let her.

Sam sat down on the pavement and the cat came closer to her, nuzzling its face in her neck. Dean didn't really like cats… well, he didn't like animals in general, but Sam loved them. Currently, she said that when she grew up she wanted to be an 'animal doctor.' It changed every few weeks, usually cycling between a vet, ballerina, astronaut, and race car driver.

"Come on, Sam. We should let the kitty get back to its house," Dean suggested.

"But Dean," Sam protested, "the kitty doesn't have a house. She told me. She wants us to keep her."

"We can't keep her, Dad doesn't like animals, remember?" Dean gently reminded his sister.

"Okay," Sam pouted. "Bye bye kitty," She stood up and pat the cat on the back before looking at Dean expectantly, waiting for him to give her another piggy back ride. She hopped onto her brother's back and he carried her the rest of the way back, knowing she was upset that she couldn't keep the cat.

When they got inside, Dean dropped her on the bed. "What do you want for a snack? We have cheerios, granola bars, and dunkaroos…" He offered.

"Dunkaroos!" Sam exclaimed. "Can we watch cartoons?" she asked as her brother opened her snack. Dean nodded and got himself a granola bar and sat on the head of the bed, turning on the tv and finding the right channel. Sam crawled over the bed and sat on his lap, leaning her head against him as she ate her dunkaroos and giggled at the characters on the tv.

School must have worn her out. It didn't take long before she was napping on her brother's shoulder. Dean tried to stay as still as he could, not wanting to wake her up. He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair while she slept, knowing that it helped her sleep better. Dean smiled, happy that he didn't get a little brother all those years ago. He wouldn't trade his little sister for anything in the world. He would protect her for the rest of her life.


End file.
